1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to computer systems for providing improved security for stored data, and more particularly to a computer system including multiple hard drives for storing different types of information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the area of data collection and storage, the ability to ensure the integrity and security of proprietary and/or classified information can be paramount. From corporate to military and other environments, the ability to separate classified and declassified information and guarantee that only those with proper authority are allowed access to the classified information is a top priority. To this end, vast resources have been spent on various security systems. As a result, systems have been devised which provide for limited access to computer systems, data and/or peripherals used by those systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,202,997 to Arato discloses an access control model which restricts access to a computer system to authorize users and selectively controls each user's access to associated computer peripherals such as data storage units. To this end, the system, upon start-up requests entry of a valid user identification code. Based upon the user's identification code, the system determines available access to the various peripherals and loads the available information. If the system determines that an unauthorized user is attempting to access information, a microprocessor responds and interrupts the operation of the computer system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,735 to Lodi provides a system wherein access to a specific type of information and/or device peripheral is determined based upon a specific need of a user. The system includes a switch which has a plurality of positions associated with respective working environments and a logic control device which is responsive to the switch position. In response to the switch position, the control device selects a particular group of programs and peripherals for the user to access.
One shortcoming of the known art is that it fails to provide a system for storing a first type of data and a second type of data wherein the two types of data are available to two different types of users. In order to avoid corruption or misappropriation, a user may only gain access to a information type if the user is a member of the group associated with that information type. Further, the known art does not provide a system wherein intermingling of the two types of data is explicitly prevented.